halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tzxyzyl Hives
History Origins Exile On the home world of Palamok, during the post war period, many found themselves trapped in a period of upheaval. The relatively young Queen Tzxyzyl found that the hereditary alliances of her Hive were no longer honoured, as other hives began to encroach on her domain, attacking at the fringes, sacking and burning smaller hives under her control. Realising that a full scale invasion was imminent, she elected to perform drastic action. She would build several colony ships and attempt to escape Palamok itself. Quickly building as many vessels as they could, the hive boarded them and used them to escape before the other hives could crush them. Unfortunately, space was limited, so many thousands of drones would not be able to escape, and fought to the death in a desperate rearguard to protect the ships during pre-launch. Launching into space, Queen Tzxyzyl could not look back. If her were too survive, she would have to discover a new world for them to call home. Her fleet wandered the cosmos for almost two years, avoiding contact. The strain was hard, and a number of drones died from malnutrition as food sources became scarce on the ship. However, hope was on the horizon. They discovered a beautiful world, covered in thick jungle. Only problem was, humans had beaten them here first. A New Home Descending on this world, the colony ships disgorged their weary passengers. Clearing away a section of the jungle, they immediately began construction of a hive, within the line of site of the biggest settlement Queen Tzxyzyl could not care less of the humans, and their small lives, but was prepared to defend her home if she felt threatened. The tens of thousands of drones that descended on the world quickly began to establish a hive, building a substantial surface structure in only two days. The original colonists, who had assumed this was a raid, finally emerged from their shelters. Initially ignored by the Yanme'e, some of the more brave members of the colony approached the hive, attempting to establish lines of communication. Queen Tzxyzyl ordered immediate and violent defence of the hive. Those who had wondered close were killed almost immediately, flayed alive by a tide of claws. Recognising that there were more settlements, and potentially more threats, the Queen ordered these settlements subjugated. Blotting out the sun with thousands of drones, they descended on the settlements. Any that attempted to resist were killed outright, and those that didn't were dragged from their homes and back to the hives, becoming the first slaves of the Tzxyzyl. Queen Tzxyzyl consolidated her position, establishing a colossal hive, with her daughters heading out to establish several smaller hives across the world. The queen also oversaw the pacification and indoctrination of their first generation of slaves, becoming invested in their use in bolstering their strength. Such needs would dominate the direction of their advance. Expansion The Hive would expand at a meteoric rate, their single hive turning into two, then three, and before long they'd established a mighty collection of hives on their new home. Establishing distant mining posts, refineries, factories and fuel production facilities, they would soon become a power again. As many drones they had, much of this work was done on the backs of their fresh human slaves, who bolstered their work force substantially, possessed of increase strength over drones, they could perform work with the correct motivation. Some slaves, so loyal to their new hive had began working in the queen's chambers and working with they royal family. The hive would begin to build ships, using indigenous ship designs brought with them. Soon enough, they had a small fleet, and a substantial army. Queen Tzxyzyl knew however their growth would be dependent on new worlds, and many of the worlds in this sector were occupied. They would have to be taken by force, and their peoples subjugated. Invasion of Thrace The colony of Thrace was discovered by scouts tracking cargo vessels in slipspace. Initial investigation showed the world to possess no kind of military force aside from militia and possessing a large population, as well as rare resources. Initially, Marshall Zaxra-Xyl was given the order to prepare for an attack. To do this, she took an advance force of warships and committed several raids, probing the colony for weaknesses and strengths. Vital infrastructure was hit and people snatched in several assaults. Probing their colonies, she waited until the bulk of the forces, commanded by Prince Arxa-Tzyx, arrived and launched a full scale assault. Achieving orbital dominance quickly, thousands of drones descended upon the damaged city, the defenders worn out from the unsuccessful defence. Sweeping through the streets of the colony, defenders were massacred and were barely able to put up a fight. Everybody else was dragged from their homes and back to the warships, in order to be processed. Prince Arxa-Tzyx would oversee the beginnings of a new colony on Thrace, while Zaxra-Xyl took their fresh slaves back to their home. At this point, Prince Regent Zaazle, who ran the day to day operations of the hive, decreed a new set of rules for the handling of slaves. Brutal but efficient, young slaves would be separated from their families to be properly indoctrinated into the hive. Females would be retained as breeding stock, not unlike their queen, who's role would be to provide fresh slaves for years to come, though some exceptions were made. Meanwhile, on Thrace, Arxa-Tzyx began to build his mother a worthy outpost. Already established as a significant base, freshly indoctrinated slaves from the homeworld were shipped in, along with a huge drone force, allowing them to build a large hive. Taking advantage of the large mineral deposits, they expanded on the mines built by the original colonists and began to dig out, process and export raw materials at a high rate. Invasion of D'Torr Contact with the Empire of Koroku War of the Triumvirate Structure The Hive is ruled by a monarchy, the royal family, and each drone is biologically hardwired for loyalty, while every slave is indoctrinated for obedience. While the High Queen, Tzxyzyl, rules the royal family, in her place, others rule. Her eldest son, Prince Regent Zaazle, runs the day to day operations of the Hive, t the behest of his mother, and his eldest sister, Crown Princess Phaxzal, is the heir to the queen, at her young age she already rules a planet. Beneath this ruling triumvirate are the Princesses. Most of breeding age, each rules a hive, alongside her mate. These princesses are able to govern their own hives, but are ultimately subservient to their mother. In the largely matriarchal society, Princes take positions as military commanders, scientists, traders, diplomats and ambassadors. Those that do not take these positions are traded to other hives, usually as political leverage and to keep the bloodlines free from inbreeding. Each Hive is responsible for raising, training and arming its own forces, though these forces are ultimately under the command of the queen. Each force, consisting of some 20,000 warriors, forms a Swarm. Each Swarm is commanded by a Marshall, an old Warrior with unparalleled experience and the rare ability to think creatively. Under them serve Generals, commanding a group called a Drift, then Commanders leading a squadron, Ultras Leading a Lance, and Majors leading Files. Ranks are usually related to Covenant-era ranks, and pre-contact ranks, though an anomaly compared to most races, age can be directly comparable to rank, as most ranks are only open to warriors who have moulted so many times. Each Swarm is a self contained military, made up of a huge block of Warriors, each organized into regimented units. Most often, these warriors will only enter battle with the gear necessary to lighten their weight in gravity, and a weapon, usually plasma pistol, neelder or plasma rifle. These large groups of warriors are backed up by dedicated squadrons of Berserkers. Living, breathing tanks, they are possessed of extreme dense natural armour, backed up by layers of armour plating, and are specialist siege engines and line breakers. In ancient history, they breached enemy hives, but in more modern days they still do this, but also operate as roving gun platforms, mounting harnesses carrying heavy plasma cannons and fuel rod launchers, operated by their smaller sisters. Each Squadron will usually have specialist units, such as collections of snipers, shock troopers or reconnaissance specialists, and even a few Slayers, each an incredibly experienced warrior, trained for assassination and subterfuge. In an effort to modernise, they have included a number of vehicles, such as Ghosts, Banshees and Wraiths, to provide some much needed backup, usually operated by slaves, along with Phantom dropships to ferry Warriors too and from theatres. Each Swarm now includes slaves in some part or another, usually as dedicated ground troops to make up for the shortfalls suffered by the Warriors. They operate their vehicles and heavy weapons, often in support of the Swarm, and slave groups are always lead by Major Yanme'e, to keep an eye on them. Slave-Soldiers are commonly equipped with just their weaponry, but no armour. Those that form frontline troops, or operate weaponry, have a few pieces of armour, intended to protect them in protracted conflicts. The naval forces of the Hive are sporadic, to say the least. The fleet is largely made up of older SDV-class Heavy Corvettes, RPV-class Destroyers and some CCS-class battlecruisers. They also have small numbers of CPV-class Heavy Destroyers, reserved for planetary assaults. Also in their navy is three RCS-class Armoured Cruisers, used as command vessels. Their flagships are all drawn from Palamok-class Hive Ships, which are command vessels, battle carriers and colony vessels, all rolled into one, with enough fire power to defeat a fleet, enough forces to seize the world they were defending, and enough materials to build the foundations of a colony. Recently, their fleets have been augmented by indigenously designed ships, the Drone-class Escort, a small scout that harries the enemy and escorts larger vessels, and the Aggressor-class Fast Attack Vessel, a mid-sized cruiser with good speed, armour and weapons, and is often used to strike enemy planets, using its payload of hundreds, if not thousands of warriors. Culture The Hive is driven forward by incredibly strong cohesion, with each and every member of the hive totally devoted to the furthering of the hive as a whole. Individual drones have little in terms for want or need, and rarely possess anything. The royalty usually possess their own quarters, and have possessions. The division between royalty and drones isn't just rich and poor, but birthright and DNA. The drones are biologically hardwired to be loyal to their queens and princesses, which are also their mothers and aunts. The drones work for the hives, working in the factories, down in the mines, cultivating food, expanding the hives and working in the military. All drones live in the confines of the hives, usually nestled in vast groups of drones inside their cavernous homes. The drones have little in terms of possession, or even want. As such, all monetary funds are channelled directly into the Hive as a whole, being used to buy vital materials, goods and resources. There is no form of education system, but drones are often taught by their sisters on the job, while princes and princesses are taught by their mothers and fathers directly. Some have also been tutored by slaves, selected for their intelligence. The hives are often well built, accommodating structures. Having only colonised warm worlds, capable of accommodating their biology, each hive has to be built to a certain specification. These structures are knife shaped, specifically designed to harnesses the power of the sun to regulate the temperature of the hive. With their longest axis facing north and south, the sun hits the largest surfaces of the hive in the morning and afternoon, but at midday, when hottest, has a very small surface to affect. This keeps the hive constantly warm, the high internal temperature, mixed with the humid air, is considered the most comfortable for the occupants. On slightly colder worlds, hives are built into circular towers, to better regulate internal heat. While each hive extends far above the surface, they always extend almost half as far under it. Each hive also fills a similar layout. The underground tunnels, which are the most well defended portion of the hive, houses the queen's chambers and the brood chambers. Here the queen is attended to by her servants, and her brood is raised. Above them is the bottom floors, usually home to the industrial areas of the hive, such as factories and refineries, as well as the food stores and slave quarters. Above this are the homes of the drones, as well as their armouries, and the vast honey stores. Hives largely made from modern construction materials, such as concrete, steel rebar and girders, and mixes Covenant technology to support their size. Due to the ever increasing number of slaves, many have been equipped with elevator systems, and in increasing amounts they have been reinforced with walled defences, bulkheads and sentry posts. The larger ones also have berths and hangars, allowing ships to dock beside or within them. The largest also have networks of fortified tunnels connecting them to smaller hives in the periphery. Staunchly isolationist, the Hive has little interest in involvement with outside forces. However, this hasn't halted it's need to expand, which has consumed several Human and Kig-Yar settlements. Yanme'e social conventions dictate that any members of a defeated hive join the victors and integrate, but this is something lost of their slaves. While the Hive don't see any evil in their methods of enslaving others, simply viewing it as making them functional members of the hive, outside observes remark on the unusual cruelty of the situation. Clothing is something alien to the Yanme'e, as they have little need for protective garments, or clothing for display purposes. The royalty caste sometimes wear some vestments, little pieces of jewellery, and such, usually to show these positions, but they serve no practical purpose, and do not serve to cover modesty. In line with this, slaves do not wear clothing. Since the hive has no clothing, and clothing would only serve to show individuality, every slave goes unclothed. Equipment Warships *Drone-class Scout: A small vessel, of indigenous design to Palamok. A small, nimble scout, sizing in at just 220 metres, this classification of vessel often ranges ahead of the fleet, searching for targets. Housing a crew of one hundred, it lacks any heavy guns, and is instead used to escort larger ships in battle. *Worker-class Transport: Another indigenous design, the ship is designed to transport vast numbers of drones and materiel. Designed internally to be similar to a hive, drones usually hibernate between travels, but the massive internal spaces can be modified by turning them into hive spaces, food storage, brood nests or slave pens. *DAV-class Light Corvette: *SDV-class Heavy Corvette: *Aggressor-class Fast Attack Ship: The most commonly seen form of vessel, weighing in at 1000 metres. The Aggressor is utilised as a rapid deployment vessel, capable of quickly reaching a location and battling their way through their enemies. Possessed of a fair number of guns and decent armour, it's true power is its ability to carry Hundreds of drones, who can quickly deploy, either in boarding operations or planetary attack. Like other indigenous vessels, it has modular spaces that are actually created in a similar manner to a terrestrial hive, to serve different purposes. *CPV-class Heavy Destroyer: *CCS-class Battlecruiser: *RCS-class Armoured Cruiser: *Palamok-class Hive Ship: The largest ship classification in the fleet, they function as both a carrier and colony vessel, carrying a reproductive female such as a queen or a princess as well as thousands of drones. Internally similar to a terrestrial hive, they are used as flagships and assault vessels. Air and space craft *Type-26 Banshee Ground Support Aircraft: *Type-27 Banshee Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter: *Type-31 Seraph Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter: *Type-25 Spirit Troop Carrier: *Type-44 Phantom Troop Carrier: *Type-52 Phantom Troop Carrier: *Type-52 Phantom Gunboat: *Asura-class Shuttle: Vehicles *Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage: *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery: Type-29 Shadow Troop Transport: *Type-32 Ghost Rapid Assault Vehicle: *Type-45 Spectre Infantry Support Vehicle: Armaments *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle: *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol: *Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved: *Type-51 Carbine: *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher: *Type-31 Rifle: *Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy: *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon: *Type-52 Automatic Plasma Cannon: *Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle: *Type-52 Special Applications Rifle: Personal Equipment Holdings Aranak The capital of the Tzxyzyl Hives, and the first world they seized after their long voyage through. Once a human colony, it was overtaken by the Hive in an effort to find a safe home. Aranak is temperate, with lush equatorial jungles, and hardy forests, interspersed with stretches of savannah. The central Hive is established on the western continent, close to the largest stretch of forests, and in its shadow lies the abandoned homes of its former occupants. The central hive is a vast complex, spread across six kilometres, and with the central hive extending seven hundred metres above the ground, and a further three hundred metres under it. This massive structure is built in the shape of a knife blade, so as to make use of the planet's orbital cycle. During morning and evening, the sun hits one of the flat sides of the hive, warming it, while at its midday zenith, the warmest of the day, it finds little surface to project on. This regulates the internal temperature, keeping it both moist and warm, perfect for the Yanme'e within. The hive is subdivided into three sections, each with a clear function. The bottommost layer, the deeper subterranean layers, are the chambers of the Queen, and the brood chambers for her young. The Queen rests in the deepest and central most chamber, protected by layers of hardened materials, multiple checkpoints and several starship-grade bulkheads. In her central chamber, she's attended to by her mate, a small army of servants, and has access to a variety of communication devices, so she can rule her whole empire from here. Her freshly laid eggs are transferred to a monumental brood chamber. Here the eggs are placed into honeycombed cells, and are attended by nursemaids until they hatch, and from here they are nursed until they moult and become self sufficient. These brood chambers are divided by caste, to prioritise treatment. Furthermore, these lower levels play host to brood chambers that imprison their female slaves that have been designated for reproduction. Their offspring, and eggs, are raised in separate by workers and slaves to become productive members of the hive. In the ground and close to ground levels of the hive structure, it contains the majority of their economic structures. It includes factories, workshops and garages, as well as the central hall which connects to multiple structures. The outer wall here is particularly thick, and secured with heavy duty blast doors, more commonly seen on star ships. Also stored here are the fungal farms they use, and enclosures holding their Hydan and Forlic cattle. On either side of the hive at the ground level is their slave compound. Each side uses honeycombed cells to house their slaves. For their 'untamed' slaves, they reside in vertically aligned cells that are capped to prevent escape. For their 'tamed' slaves they reside in open horizontally aligned cells that allow for more freedom. The higher levels of the hive serve three important functions. The first of that is housing for the workers and soldiers of the hive, who live in massive banks of cells here, and fly about for their daily duties. The second is the production of honey, which is stored in similar hexagon shaped cells in this area, in vast larders to get the hive through tough times. Lastly, these upper levels contain berths to dock warships externally, allowing the hive to go too and from their warships. This level is connected by large freight lifts to allow terrestrial bound members of the hive, and large amounts of materiel, to be shipped to their docked warships. The hive is surrounded by substructures, usually smaller hives, most of which are connected by subterranean tunnels or concrete reinforced surface tunnels. It has has multiple tiers of external defences, with networks of gun emplacements extending in a spiral pattern around the hive. There is only the one hive on Aranak, though there are smaller outposts dotted around the planet, and orbital structures for defence of their world, and shipyards for constructing and maintaining warships. Thrace The second world of the Hive, Thrace was taken from human colonists, so the Hive could make use of the mineral wealth. A temperate world, they established large cylindrical hives that linked closely to mining structures. Thrace has been heavily reinforced, with multiple orbital stations and planetary gun batteries. It is ruled by Crown Princess Phaxzal, who runs it with a cold logic, keeping it operating like clock work. D'Torr A Kig-Yar pirate haven, it was targeted by the Hive to eliminate both their local enemies, and to extend their influence. Capturing the world, they brought the Kig-Yar to heel as slaves. A world of deserts and savannah, the majority of Hive structures here are mostly subterranean, with only limited portions appearing above ground. Sweltering and hot, these hives produce massive amounts of hardware for the Hive. D'Torr has seized the orbiting stations for fuelling and trading. Darsnk The Hive's furthest military outpost, Darsnk is a military fuelling facility to keep ships equipped and combat ready. Here they've stock piled weapons and armour, preparing them to attack any enemies at their borders. The world itself is a little too cold for them to tolerate, necessitating large hives kept warm year round. Slaves The Hive has expanded rapidly and aggressively, absorbing any its conquered into their ranks. While they don't see this action as slavery, its little different from it. The hive simply assumes they are absorbing others into their hive, assuming they would imprint and blend into the hive, as is the norm for captured Yanme'e. To this end, slaves are often seen as unruly, similar to unmutuals, and must be properly indoctrinated. Slaves work on the farms, in the mines, in their factories, and even in the brood chambers. They also serve as vital support forces in the field, and on their ships. Each time the Hive expands, taking a new world, they begin by rounding up the population and herding them onto a ship to bring them to one of their own hives. Once their slaves are brought to the processing centres. Here they are forcibly stripped by drones, then mark with a pheromone scent to bind them to the hive. The majority are imprisoned inside a separate compound, near the outer walls of the hive. It uses honeycombed shaped cells, each arranged vertically to prevent escape, the smooth walls being impossible to climb. Children and breeding females, are often kept separate. The Hive's slaves toil endlessly, with no incentive. After all, they're expected to work for the betterment of the hive, and for loyalty to their queen. Most slaves work in groups, guided by an overseer fitted with a translator, allowing them to command the slaves. Slaves not yet fully-indoctrinated are kept separate to the others, and guided by overseers with stun pikes, allowing the overseers to enforce their will at range. Each slave is kept unclothed, with no restraints or bindings. The hive don't tolerate any shows of individuality with it's members, and given the swelteringly hot conditions inside the hives, their state of undress works in their favour. Slaves are put to work in the factories, manufacturing weapons and armour, they work harvesting food and mining for minerals. Loyal slaves also work in the brood chambers, attending the queen's eggs, and the young. The most highly regarded are kept by royalty to attend to them, as aides, advisers and personal servants. However, the Hive prefer to keep female slaves kept separately, as 'slave-queens', to be forcibly bred, their offspring and eggs raised as loyal members of the hive. They remain below, in special brood chambers to accommodate them, and usually work in cycles so as not to tax them too much. Slaves are now commonly used in the military, filling gaps within the Hive's tactical capabilities. While air mobile, agile and lethal, the Yanme'e lack physical strength, especially for lugging heavy weapons. To that end, slaves are used, as ground troops, vehicle operators, and weapon specialists, bringing heavy weapons to use again the enemy, and operating light to heavy armour to support the hive in combat. They often wear light, chitinous plate, to deflect a small amount of damage, and show they belong to the Hive. Notable Individuals High Queen Tzxyzyl, High Queen of the Hive: The Queen of the Hive, her influence and will commands every member of the clan. At nearly 90 years old, she's seen the length of the Great War war and the bushfire wars that chased her from her home world. Filled with a fiery determination and possessing an inflexible will, she has preserved her lineage against numerous threats, but at a great cost. Her paranoia has lead her into open warfare with numerous foes, and desperation has lead her into a pact with the Kig-Yar trader Tarn Y'Dao, and to enslave her enemies to bolster her numbers. Tzxyzyl is colossal in size, and is barely mobile thanks to her swollen ovipositer, which constantly produces eggs. Attended to by a small army of drones and slaves, she is also protected by a live in guard of four dozen warriors, two berserkers and a single Slayer at all times. To mark her position as queen, she has a small number of vestments, including intricately woven vestments and jewellery hung around her head. Prince Consort Zexok, Consort to the Queen: The Queen's first and longest serving mate. Originally traded with her hive, he became Prince Consort to the queen, and over the years would remain with her throughout her entire rain. Males tend to be more free thinking and creative than most others, and Zexok is no different. A keen intellectual and skilled engineer, when he isn't with his queen, he directs their manufacturing efforts. Zexok himself is possessed of an odd and jovial attitude, and is accepting of other races, though he fully understands the need to enslave them, for the good of the hive and his children. Crown Princess Phaxzal, Royal Heir: Tzxyzyl's oldest daughter and heir apparent, Phaxzal is the next most powerful individual in the Hive. Compared to her mother, who is a woman of action and passion, Phaxzal uses cold logic and patience. Not prone to moments of zeal or outbursts of furore, she instead wages campaigns with a methodical patience, designed to grind an enemy down. Such is her ability and importance she commands the next largest Hive, on Thrace. Like her mother, she's grown to an enormous size, to support her hive. Prince Regent Zaazle, Hive Regent:The eldest son of Queen Tzxyzyl, he holds the rank of Regent. He controls the day to day operations of the Hive, directing its aims, meeting bureaucrats and managing the income. While Queen Tzxyzyl is still in charge, Zaazle carries out her orders. Zaazle himself is utterly dedicated to his mother, and is often brusque and to the point. Princess Tazxzly, Nest Regent: Princess Tazxzly bears the special rank of Regent of the Nest, and acts as the ruler and caretaker of the first hive in her mother's stead. While her mother and oldest brother, the prince regent, rule over matters of state, Tazxzly runs the central hive, ensuring everything in it runs smoothly, and like clockwork. Somewhat laid back compared to her brothers and sisters, she is nonetheless diligent in her work. Princess Phez'Axan, Radical: The youngest of Queen Tzxyzl's daughters, she is not yet old enough to breed, but is old enough to create trouble for the hive. Possessed of radical political views, especially in respect to Yanme'e superiority over all the other, lesser, races of the galaxy, she's been sidelined by her family as these views may make life difficult with their allies. Prince Arxa-Tzyx, Abolitionist: Prince Arxa Tzyx is the youngest son, but much like his sister is no stranger to infamy. His political leanings lie in the opposite direction though, and he is disgusted by their treatment of their fellow sentients in the slave pits. Because of this, he is passed over for military and political positions, and has yet to be bartered to another hive. Prince Zxzayl, Consort to the Crown Princess: The consort of Crown Princess Phaxzal, he originally came from another hive, traded in order to secure alliances. Quiet and submissive to his mate, he rarely talks to anyone outside of her, and sticks to her company alone. Marshall Zaxra-Xyl, Hive General: The highest military official within the Hive, Marshall Zacra-Xyl is veritably ancient compared to her sister warriors. A Major when they fled the homeworld, she's risen through the ranks and proved herself in service. As a officer, she has developed a more free-thinking and creative personality, which has been teamed with the Yanme'e's ability to coordinate excellently together in massive groups. Serious and dour, Zacra-Xyl is noted for her overwhelming use of numbers, preferring rapid and unimpeded assaults. Commander Phenok, Queen's Slayer: Commander Phenok is the top Slayer in the Hive, and Queen Tzxyzyl's personal Slayer. An assassin without compare, she is fast, deadly and near silent. Capable of rending the enemy apart with her claws, or quietly sniping them, even while borne aloft on her wings, Phenok's devotion to the hive is second to none, and her grim determination to see assignments through to the finish has earned her bloody fame among the lesser drones. Phenok herself, despite the isolation of her assassination missions, is incredibly social and talkative. Ultra Anaxz, Hive Commander: One of the most infamous warriors in the Hive, Anaxz's reputation has been earned by her ferocity in combat. Known for savaging her foes in a violent and barely contained furies, a number of rumours have circulated, with many suspecting she may be an 'unmutual'. She's known to throw endless numbers of warriors at any problem she confronts, and when that fails to break her enemy, she wades into battle herself, more often than not swooping down onto her enemy and slashing at them. Taxazyl, Slave Commander: Taxazyl has the illustrious task of leading one of the largest formations of slave-soldiers in the hive. Proud of the Kig-Yar and Humans under her command, she has drilled them to refine their skills to a razor sharp edge, and more than once has lead them to victory where defeat seemed certain. However, many believe her to have sympathies for the creatures under her command, and she feels a degree of their plight. Phaxal, Unstoppable Berserker: The largest, most powerful Berserker in the Hive, Phaxal is given the special title of 'Phaxal the Unstoppable'. Survivor of a great many campaigns, she's torn through the ranks of the enemy, ploughed through barricades and smashed armoured vehicles more times than can be counted. A rarity, she's socially awkward around her smaller sisters, and remedies this by earning their admiration in battle. Xalzy, Royal Attendant: Xalzy holds the important position of Attendant to the Royal Chambers. This position entails tending directly to the Queen, feeding her, cleaning her and tending to her eggs. Commanding a team of drones, Xalzy tends directly to the Queen herself and takes pride in her position. However, Xalzy is dismissive of the alien slaves recently brought in to tend to her queen, viewing then as usurping barbarians. Phoxzly, Slave Overseer: Phoxzly is a senior drone, important to the everyday functioning of the hive. She was granted a special task from her Queen to guide the slave workers. She does so with an iron fist, arranging for cells of drones to control every aspect of the lives of the slaves under their command. Phoxzly herself does not particular hate or loathe her slaves, but instead sees them as unruly members of the hive who must be properly indoctrinated into the concert of their hive, usually through harsh discipline. Tzephex, Brood Nurse: An elderly drone, she serves in the honourable position of Brood Nurse. Along with several other drones, they tend to the queen's eggs and brood. Originally, this entailed tending to the eggs of the queen, that were taken from her chamber and down to the brood chambers, where the eggs were cleaned, tended and once hatched, the larvae were tended to and raised. However, this role has since expanded following the inclusion of Kig-Yar and Human slaves. Now she and her drones tend to Kig-Yar eggs, and rear human and Kig-Yar babies. Tzephex regards each and every brood in her care as special, and raises them all to the best of her abilities. Ir'Shet:servant Kur Hak: Warrior Yarakk: 4''': '''5: Pharnox:Kig-Yar child Lily Douglas: Among the first to be taken captive by the hive when they made their landfall, she was dragged into their nest and made a slave alongside her fellow colonists. She has since adjusted well to their indoctrination and after rising through the ranks available to her, she now serves Queen Tzxyzyl directly. Her roles include cleaning the queen, retrieving her eggs, running important errands for her, and dressing her. The queen has became quite fond of her peculiar little servant. Leopoldo Baglio: Hive soldier Jumaane Afolayan: princely aide Tarik Teke: hive elder Anaïs Eustis: breeder Garret Tyler: Dariya Zelenko: Tephaz: human child